


"Christmas Tree"

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Ficlets, M/M, fluff? I guess, ft. badass mom jody, ive never had a real tree lmao, picking out a real christmas tree, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the deancas minibang i'm doing on tumblr (day 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Christmas Tree"

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta-ed and i was rushing to make the deadline and i'm having pre-finals finals week pls don't judge

           There it is, Dean thinks, the perfect Christmas tree. He can just imagine nicely layered branches covered with tinsel, strings of popcorn, and all of the tacky Christmas ornaments that Sam’s collected over the years. But Dean’s not the only person who’s noticed how the gorgeous the Christmas tree is, however. He sees another man looking the tree, his tree, up and down. Dean gives the man a death glare, trying to get him to back off. But the stranger just looks back at Dean, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Dean rubs his hands together as if to say ‘it’s on’. And it seems that the man has accepted the challenge as they both take off running towards the tree at the same, neither willing to let the other man win.

           “Son of a bitch!” Dean shouts as he collides with the tree in his attempt to grab at it, getting a face-full of spruce needles in the process. “This is my tree!” He proclaims as he tries to cling to both the tree and his dignity.

           “I beg to differ!” A muffled voice says from the other side of the wall of foliage. “I clearly saw the tree first.” The man ruffles some of the branches near Dean, as if trying to prove his point.

           “That’s a load of crap.” Dean mutters. He then disentangles himself from the branches, realizing that direct confrontation might work better with this clown. “Who do you think you are?” He shouts, as he comes face to face with the stranger. What he doesn’t expect however, is the stranger turning out to be both very, very hot, but also strangely familiar. The stranger looks back at him with deep blue eyes, and Dean has the disconcerting feeling that those eyes are examining every crevice of his face.

            “I’m Castiel,” The man deadpans. “And you are?”

            “Dean, Dean Winchester.” Dean sticks his hand out for a handshake, but feels a warmth creeping up his face. No, he thinks, I refuse to let myself be intimidated by his attractiveness. “Now as much as I love crappy introductions,” Dean starts “I really think that this is my tree and—”

             “But I saw it first,” Castiel replies, cocking his head to one side in confusion. “Why would it be your tree?” Dean temper flares, and his anger gets the better of him.

              “Alright that’s it,” Dean proclaims. “If you want this tree you’re gonna have to fight me for it.” Castiel doesn’t move and stands, expressionless. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Still no reaction. At the peak of his frustration, Dean lunges for the man, tackling him to the ground. He soon realizes that this is a bad idea, as the man delivers a swift elbow to the ribs. “Mgf!” Dean yells eloquently as he tries to get Castiel into a headlock.

              “Geroff!” Castiel yells back indignantly as he pushes against Dean, trying to extricate himself from Dean’s tight grip.  Dean is so close to overpowering Castiel when they are suddenly broken apart by a strong pair of hands.

              “Hey, you can’t be fighting here!” A brunette with short hair proclaims loudly. Dean looks up at the speaking woman, and squints for a moment.

              “Jody?” Dean asks as the woman gives him a stern look. “Come on Jody, you know me.”

               “I’m still a cop,” Jody says sharply. “Do you want me to use my mom voice, Dean?”

               “But—”

                “You asked for it, young man,” Jody begins, “I don’t know what kind of relationship trouble you’ve gotten yourself into this time, but go fight with your boy some place where you’re not disturbing the peace.” Dean grows bright red at the mention of relationships and begins to plead with Jody.

                “Jody, please, It’s not l—”

                “Out,” Jody says, a firm finger pointing towards the exit. “Both of you!” Dean throws his hand up in surrender and begins the walk of shame out with Castiel.

                “I’m sorry man,” Dean says as they walk, mud squelching underneath their feet, “I didn’t mean to get us kicked out.” Castiel shrugs his shoulders.

“I accept your apology. Although, you were being rather puerile.” Castiel replies. Dean gives him a strange look. “Childish.”

                “No I know what it means, but you’re saying—”

                “Dean, you pushed me into the mud when I wouldn’t give you the tree.” Castiel laughs as Dean splutters incredulously for a moment.

                “Why don’t I make it up to you then?” Dean rubs his neck nervously. “Maybe take you out for coffee or something?” Castiel ponders for a moment.

                 “I’ve never been on a date with someone who I’ve wrestled with in public over a tree.” Castiel replies. “Why not?” But what they don’t know as they walk to the nearby coffee shop that one date would become two, and then three, and then four, and by the same time next year, they’ll be picking out a Christmas tree for their shared apartment, and Dean will wonder why he hadn’t tackled a hot guy at the tree farm sooner. 


End file.
